


Left Standing (Left Behind)

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Angst, Bonding over tea, BvS spoilers, Gen, Grief, Mourning, Post-Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Apologies for interrupting your musings.”  She looks up to see the man who had accompanied Bruce Wayne standing before her.  “It’s a token of my and Master Wayne’s gratitude for your hospitality today.  And, if I’m being perfectly honest, you look like you could use it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Standing (Left Behind)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts, and got three wonderful ideas from [morriganwarrior](http://morriganwarrior.tumblr.com). I only ended up writing two of them, but this one was first.
> 
> I needed some way to get my BvS feels out, and this was it. Hope you guys like it!

Officially, the funeral is over.

A few guests are still lingering around her house - Lois and Bruce Wayne among them.  Martha noticed them conversing with one another through the kitchen window, earlier.  It was an exchange that ended with a polite handshake and a frosty smile on Lois’ part.  Lois doesn’t tell her what it’s about when she enters through the back door, but Martha pulls her into a hug anyway.

The hug is only _mostly_ for Lois’ sake.

The weather is appropriately overcast today, and the light breeze is enough to make the cold seep through Martha’s thin cardigan, but her legs carry her out to the front porch anyway.  She clasps her hands together tightly, watching a few brown leaves dance across the yard, and tries very hard not to think about how it used to be Clark running around out there, playing with Hank.

Martha blinks rapidly, startled when a mug is suddenly held in front of her nose.  She takes it out of reflex more than anything else.

“Apologies for interrupting your musings.”  She looks up to see the man who had accompanied Bruce Wayne standing before her.  “It’s a token of my and Master Wayne’s appreciation for your hospitality today.  And, if I’m being perfectly honest, you look like you could use it.”

“Thank you.”  Martha hates how her words of gratitude sound robotic, and clears her throat.  “That’s very kind of you…um…”

“Alfred.”

“Nice to meet you, Alfred.”

She sets the mug in her lap, deciding to let it cool before attempting to drink it.  Alfred bows his head and turns to leave the porch, but she calls him back out of impulse.

“Would you like to sit down?”

If the question throws him off, he doesn’t show it.  Instead, he seats himself in the other porch chair, a few feet to her right.

Martha _needs_ to say something.  The silence is only a reminder that Clark is - 

“How long have you worked for Mr. Wayne?” she asks.

A tiny hint of a smile appears on his face.  “I’ve been in the family’s employ for years.  His parents were good friends of mine before they died.”

“That must have been hard for you.”  She feels selfish, drawing out an old anguish from this man, just because she wants to feel like she’s not completely alone now.

“…in some ways, yes,” Alfred answers, looking thoughtful.  “In others, no.  As I’m sure you know, Master Wayne is far more difficult as an adult than he ever was as a child.”

That induces a laugh from Martha.  She takes a sip from the mug and is pleasantly surprised by the rich, earthy taste.  

“This is really good,” she tells him.  A thought occurs to her.  “How did you make it?”

“I made use of your kitchen facilities,” he replies, shrugging.  “Don’t worry, I brought my own supplies.”

Martha decides against asking why he brings the necessities for making tea with him wherever he goes.  She takes another sip, luxuriating briefly in drinking a hot beverage that she hasn’t made herself.  It doesn’t make the constant ache she feels any better, but it does warm her up.

“I know what you mean,” she says.  At his questioning look, she elaborates: “Whenever Clark shows - showed up on the news, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.  I knew that, mostly likely, nothing would… he would be okay, but… I always thought that maybe this would be the one time that it would be too much for him.”

_And this time it was_ , she doesn’t say.

“Speaking from 20 years of experience,” Alfred says, “I can tell you that it wouldn’t have gotten any easier.”

His honesty is refreshing.  Martha keeps taking sips, trying not to think about how this - the knowledge that her son is buried next to her husband - isn’t going to get any easier, either.  Still, she pretends that maybe it will get _better_ , one day.

The two of them lapse into silence.  Martha knows that she’s not exactly providing any stimulating conversation, but Alfred doesn’t seem to have any inclination to leave his seat.  That’s fine.  She tries not to think about how the house is going to be empty tonight, in a way that it has never been empty before.

Bruce Wayne and the other woman who had come for the funeral - Martha can’t remember her name - round the house, heads together as they spoke about some matter.  She vaguely remembers that the woman had been involved in the Doomsday battle, and it shouldn’t surprise her to see the two working together now.  

Alfred stands with a sigh.  “I believe that’s my cue, Mrs. Kent.  Would you like me to wash that for you?”

Martha looks down at the mug in her hands, recognizing it as one of her own.  The blue has faded from too many uses.  “No, it’s alright.  I’ll take care of it.”

They shake hands, and she watches as Alfred trails after Bruce and the woman to where their cars are parked.  The dust on the road is disturbed as they drive away, and Martha turns to go inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for BvS - gen, Clois, Wonderlane. Feel free to send them to my [ask](http://darknessfactor.tumblr.com) or message me on Tumblr!


End file.
